All I Ever Wanted
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Jika di tahun-tahun lalu Sakura begitu antusias menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Gaara, kali ini tidak. Tidak ada hadiah, tidak ada kejutan, tidak ada ucapan. Justru sebaliknya, ia malah meminta Gaara yang menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Karena baginya, hal-hal anti mainstream sekarang sudah jadi mainstream.


_**-All I Ever Wanted **__by __**Arakafsya Uchiha-**_

Gaara & Sakura H.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

Jika di tahun-tahun lalu Sakura begitu antusias menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Gaara, kali ini tidak. Tidak ada hadiah, tidak ada kejutan, tidak ada ucapan. Justru sebaliknya, ia malah meminta Gaara yang menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Karena baginya, hal-hal anti mainstream sekarang sudah jadi mainstream.

.

.

.

_**January, 19**__**th**__** – 2014**_

Sabaku Gaara—pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing. Bukan masalah kantor, bukan juga masalah keluarga yang kini dihadapinya. Ini tentang Sabaku Sakura—isterinya yang tengah mengandung dan kini meminta hal yang menurutnya aneh-aneh dengan dalih mengidam. Gaara tidak akan keberatan jika yang diingankan Sakura adalah makanan, apapun itu sekalinya Sakura akan meminta _ice cream_ dengan es yang diambil langsung dari kutub utara. Tapi kali ini keinginan Sakura membuatnya mati gaya, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya bahkan sejak mereka berpacaran sekalipun.

"_Aku mau kau bernyanyi, dan lagu itu harus buatanmu sendiri." Ucap Sakura dengan posisi kedua tangan terlipat di dada._

_Gaara mengeryitkan dahinya, "Bernyanyi? Lagu sendiri?" ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Iya," wanita itu membalikkan badan, "Keberatan? Ini permintaan anakmu, Gaara-kun."_

"_Kenapa anak kita tidak sekalian memintaku untuk mencarikan mama baru?"_

_Detik itu juga tas tangan yang menggantung di pergelangan tangannya mendarat di wajah Gaara._

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa setiap dirinya keberatan dengan permintaan Sakura, isterinya itu malah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti, _"Dia 'kan anakmu, Gaara-kun."_, atau pernah juga mengatakan, _"Honey, papamu tidak mencintai kita lagi. Dia tidak mau menuruti keinginan mama,_" dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat. Dia juga pernah mengancam akan pergi dari rumah saat Gaara tidak mau memakan ayam rica-rica yang Sakura masak. Anehnya lagi, Gaara selalu percaya dan terhipnotis semua ancaman isterinya meski dia tahu betul kalau Sakura tidak akan pernah pergi dari rumah.

"Hah…" ia menghela napas, frustasi.

Ia membuka laci meja kerjanya, mencari-cari selembar kertas yang pernah ia tinggalkan disana. Ia menyeringai penuh arti saat ia menemukan kertas tersebut, dengan penuh percaya diri ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi menuju kediaman Sabaku.

==oOo==

Sabaku Gaara menekan tombol _lock_ di kunci mobilnya, seketika _All New Focus_ itu menyalakan kedua _sen_nya disusul dengan suara _'beep beep_'. Dirinya melangkah masuk membuka pintu jati rumahnya dengan pelan, iris _jade_ pria itu kini memicing kala menemukan isterinya disana. Dengan _dress_ merah pendek menutupi sebatas lututnya, rambut merah muda panjang yang sengaja digerai, posisi yang semula duduk itu kini berjalan menghampiri dirinya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Beruntung karena perut Sakura belum begitu besar, sehingga saat wanita itu meraih tengkuk Gaara dan memeluknya tubuh mereka menempel dengan erat.

"Berat." Komentar Gaara saat dirasa Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Wanita itu mendelik, "Galak sekali, kau mau aku—"

"Diam." Ucapnya dingin, ada nada frustasi sekaligus bosan disana.

Gaara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tidak peduli pada Sakura yang kini menggerutu karena diacuhkan, dan tidak peduli pada beberapa umpatan yang ia dengar dari mulut isterinya, ia tetap melangkah menuju lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya. Membasahi kepalanya dengan air dingin ternyata membuat dirinya kembali _fresh_ dan rasa pusing di kepalanya hilang begitu saja. Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, pemuda itu segera mengenakan jubah mandinya dan mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang masih basah.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" ia membuka suaranya saat melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk manis di tepi kasur mereka.

Wanita itu memajukan bibirnya, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Hn," jawabnya ambigu, "Aku lapar, Sakura. Siapkan makan malam untukku." Lanjutnya lagi selagi dirinya disibukkan dengan baju-baju di dalam lemari.

"Kau marah hanya karena aku tidak mengucapkan _'selamat ulang tahun'_ padamu?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara, masih dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Sakura menghampiri suaminya, "Jadi, kau tidak lupa permintaanku bukan?" kali ini wajahnya menatap Gaara antusias, sedangkan pria itu hanya melirik sekilas tanpa suara.

"Gaara," Sakura mencoba memanggilnya kembali, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Gaara-_kun,_" pria berambut merah itu berbalik, menatap isterinya yang tengah tersenyum kecil padanya.

Dirinya menghela napas, "Jadi, lagu seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya kemudian sebelum sang isteri berubah _unmood._

"Lagu yang menggambarkan perasanmu padaku." Jawab Sakura cepat, membuat suaminya mengeryitkan dahi.

"Apa aku boleh menaruh kata-kata kasar di dalamnya?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah polos.

"Jadi…selama ini kau…" Gaara hanya diam saat sang isteri sudah siap menumpahkan air matanya, tapi bukan Gaara namanya jika ia membiarkan Sakura menangis. Diraihnya tubuh mungil itu dan didekapnya erat dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Gaara.

"Bercanda, sayang." Jawab Gaara pelan sembari mengusap punggung isterinya yang tengah hamil itu.

Pria berambut merah dengan tato _Ai _di keningnya itu menatap wajah isterinya yang tengah memerah, dikecupnya kening Sakura sekali lagi. Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Gaara menuntun sang isteri untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dimana di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat satu _LED_ _tv, home theater, _dan di sampingnya terdapat meja dengan _laptop_ hitam dalam keadaan terbuka. Tak jauh dari meja tersebut, terdapat sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam—alat musik yang selalu menjadi sasaran suaminya saat pria itu sedang penat. Gaara memang ahli dalam memainkan _piano_, tapi Sakura tidak pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi. Gaara hanya akan mendengarkan lagu dengan _ear phone_, lalu mengikuti alunan musiknya.

"Duduk," perintah pria itu saat dirinya baru saja menarik satu kursi untuk isterinya, segera saja wanita bersurai merah muda itu duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara menekan _tuts piano_nya asal, melakukan pemanasan seperti biasanya. Dirinya duduk tegap di samping sang isteri yang kini tersenyum memandangi wajahnya. Gaara menoleh, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, dan jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja selagi permainanku belum selesai." Ujar Gaara pada isternya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Suara dentingan _piano_ mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan tarikan napas Gaara dan suara _baritone_ yang terdengar serak—namun berkharisma tersebut. Sakura menyentuh dadanya, begitu terkejut mendengar suara maskulin itu masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

_You take the clothes off my back, and I let you_

_You'd steal the food right out of my mouth, and I watch you eat it_

_And I still don't know why, why our love you so much?_

_You curse my name in spite to put me shame_

_Have my laundry in the streets_

_Dirty or clean, give it up for fame._

_But I still don't know why, why I love it so much?_

_Yeah…_

Sakura terpana, terpana akan suara suaminya sendiri. Dia kini bingung pada Gaara, kenapa ia harus menyimpan suaranya jika ia memiliki suara yang begitu berbeda dengan laki-laki lain? Ia menyukai suara Gaara, ia menyukai cara Gaara membawakan lagunya, ekspresi pria berambut merah itu saat memainkan _piano_nya dan bernyanyi. Ia seolah sedang bercerita pada Sakura, menceritakan semua isi hatinya kepada wanita itu secara terang-terangan.

_And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you_

_I just can't crack your code_

_One day you screaming you love me loud, the next day you're so cold_

_One day you here, one day you there, one you care…_

_You're so unfair~ sipping from your cup_

_Till it runneth over, Holy Grail._

Gaara terus menekan _tuts piano_nya, sampai ia merasa bahwa isterinya ikut larut dalam permainanya. Kepala merah mudanya sudah bersandar di pundak kokoh miliknya, sampai ia menyanyikan bait lagunya yang tadi. Sakura tetap diam seperti apa kata dalam perintah suaminya, dan saat Gaara menghentikan permainannya, wajah mereka bertemu. Gaara menekan _tuts piano_nya lagi, lalu menarik napas.

_You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it_

_And you take the blade right out my heart just so you can watch me bleeding_

_I steel don't know why, why I love you so much_

_Yeah…_

Ketika dentingan _piano_ itu benar-benar berhenti, Sakura langsung bertepuk tangan saat mendapati sang suami kini tersenyum padanya. Detik itu juga, ia mengecup kening, kedua pipi, dan bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Diusapnya pelan perut Sakura, mengucap doa dalam hatinya di hari jadinya ini, berharap agar sang anak nanti lahir dengan selamat dan diberi kesehatan.

"Gaara-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukkan padaku bahwa suaramu itu sangat bagus?" bibir mungil Sakura kembali terbuka, melontarkan pertanyaan.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah memberikanmu hadiah," dirinya bangkit dari posisi duduk menjadi berdiri di hadapan isterinya, "Jadi jangan lagi mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada anak kita. Aku mencintai kalian, kau tahu?"

Sakura _reflex _berdiri dari duduknya, ia meraih leher kokoh suaminya dengan berjinjit dan meraih tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu—mendekapnya erat. Gaara balas memeluknya, kali ini ia mengangkat tubuh isterinya yang dirasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Mereka bertatapan, membuat Gaara harus mendongak untuk menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang kini berada di atas wajahnya. Mereka mempersempit jarak, memberikan ciuman satu sama lain dengan durasi yang lebih lama.

"Gaara-_kun_," suara manja itu kembali terdengar, "Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Apa lagi, Sakura?" kali ini wajah pria itu terlihat bosan, wajahnya sama saat ketika wanita itu mengancamnya dengan hal-hal aneh.

Sakura menyeringai, "Aku tahu itu bukan lagumu, iya 'kan?" ia tatap wajah Gaara yang baru saja membuang pandangannya—merasa tertangkap basah. _Yeah,_ itu memang bukan lagunya. Lagi, bukan sifat Gaara untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya lewat kata-kata seperti apa yang Sakura perintahkan. Ia bukan tipikal pria yang ahli berkata-kata romantis bak pujangga, bukan.

"Tapi, terima kasih kau sudah mau bernyanyi untukku. Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-_kun_. Semoga harapanmu menjadi kenyataan, aku mencintaimu."

-Fin-

**Author Note:**

Selamat ulang tahun, suamiku sayang—Sabaku Gaara :* salam penuh cinta dari aku muahahaha XD. Fic pertama dihari ulang tahun Gaara, akhirnya kesampean juga :"3 tadinya aku mau bikin ini dalam versi GaaMatsu, tapi ah yasudahlah tidak apa-apa. Untuk penggemar GaaMatsu, lain kali aku akan terjun ke pair itu. Aku juga lagi belajar untuk menulis fic korea XD, ada recommend chara? #Curhat.

Okeee maaf kalau fic ini agak gaje, semoga kalian yang membaca masih mau memberika review kalian. Terima kasih~


End file.
